Chismes podridos y Chocolate (resubido)
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: ¿Serías capaz de inventar un chisme sólo por diversión? ¿De arruinar una vida ajena con tal de entretenerte y entretener a aquella gente morbosa? Azula, la chica más popular y peligrosa del Instituto Ba Sing Se si lo es…y esa es su fama. (Basada en la canción de Vocaloid "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate") -Resubido por problemas técnicos
1. Prólogo

Hola! Muchos me recuerdan por estos lares por mi one-shot "Gracias" (un Kataang que escribí con mucho cariño) y mis otros dos fanfics de Young Justice y Nightwing…los cuales fueron un rotundo fracaso -_- pero bueh… este es el primer fanfic que he escrito sobre Avatar, y sé que los fans de Azula van a odiarme, pero no se me ocurría nadie más que ella para esta historia.

No busco ofender a nadie con esta historia y si lo hago, pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Me inspiré en una canción de Vocaloid para escribir esta historia (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate).

Espero sea de su agrado :)

**DISCLAIMER: ****_"_**_Avatar: The Last Airbender" _y la canción _"Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" _de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**_Summary: _**_¿Serías capaz de inventar un chisme sólo por diversión? ¿De arruinar una vida ajena con tal de entretenerte y entretener a aquella gente morbosa? Azula, la chica más popular y peligrosa del Instituto Ba Sing Se si lo es…y esa es su fama. (Basada en la canción de Vocaloid "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate")_

* * *

**CHISMES PODRIDOS Y CHOCOLATE**

**Prólogo**

_"¿Serías capaz de inventar un rumor sólo por diversión? ¿De arruinar una vida ajena con tal de entretenerte y entretener a aquella gente morbosa? Si has respondido que sí…déjame felicitarte, que es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar."_

Una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país es, definitivamente el Instituto de Ba Sing Se, es un lugar realmente bueno para estudiar, perfecto, se podría decir. Todo mundo la cree por fuera un hermoso lugar, uno donde no hay ninguna emoción negativa adentro y sólo se concentra en el conocimiento, la enseñanza y el convivio…vaya que esas personas se equivocaron. Aunque sea verdad que es una buena escuela, la verdad nadie se ha enterado aún de la verdad, hay represión por parte de una sola persona.

Azula es aquella persona que controla la escuela a su antojo. Es la hija menor de una familia adinerada, por lo cual ha crecido con la idea de que todo lo que quiera, lo tendrá. A pesar de ser hermosa e inteligente, es de verdad egoísta y arrogante y no tiene piedad, lo cual le da la fama de ser realmente cruel. Pero no sólo por su crueldad y egoísmo se ha hecho famosa entre los pasillos de esta escuela…

Es ya visto entre los alumnos que Azula siempre cuenta los más jugosos rumores que se podrían vociferar en esta escuela, sin importarle a quién hiera o a quién humilla. Su rumor más famoso fue el inventar qué una alumna del salón de su hermano mayor estaba saliendo con un profesor. Algo a favor de la cruel chica era que ella se le insinuaba al profesor, Azula pensó que el chisme se quedaría en los salones de clase y en las charlas entre los alumnos, pero llegó a oídos de los maestros y por último, del director, al final el rumor acabó en el despido del profesor y la expulsión de la chica y Azula celebró comiendo una trufa de chocolate fino.

Para Azula el chocolate era el chisme que saboreaba, que disfrutaba esparcir y ver cómo por ese pequeño rumor se arruinaba vidas, hasta que al final se le hizo una adicción, siempre que un chisme salía, ella se enteraba a como dé lugar… Desde entonces, cada vez que veían a Azula comiendo una trufa de chocolate, sabían que ya había inventado un rumor nuevo.

**_Lameré algo del dulce, dulce chocolate,_**

**_Algo real, algo falso, ¡Aah!_**

**_¿Qué importa si es real o no? Está delicioso y lleno de aditivos_**

**_Cuando se despliega el aluminio_**

**_La gente se apretuja tal y cómo se espera, ¡Aah!_**

Era un día normal en esta escuela, era de mañana por lo tanto todos estaban entrando a clases. En una patineta estaba llegando un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, de unos 15 años de edad, el chico era delgado, en buena forma. Con su mochila en la espalda, hizo un movimiento con el que se detuvo y bajó de su patineta y se encaminó hacía a entrada de la gran escuela. Una vez adentro, se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a alguien, había mucha gente, él no se mostraba desesperado, pero si sus ojos.

Fijando su vista al frente, buscó su casillero y se dirigió a él para abrirlo y guardar su patineta, estaba concentrado en acomodar sus cosas, hasta que, sin que él se diera cuenta, una hermosa joven, alta, esbelta, de cabellos castaños, unos hermosos ojos azules y una perfecta piel morena se dirigía al chico:

––¡Hey Aang! ––llamó la chica con su dulce voz

Aang (cómo se llamaba el chico) miró a la chica, fijando su mirada en sus delicados pasos, en su figura, en su rostro, con un brillo en sus ojos que no era otro si no el del amor, la sonrisa de la chica provocaba un ligero sonrojo en él, cuando finalmente quedaron cerca, ambos sonrieron:

––¿Qué tal Katara? ––habló Aang algo nervioso por la presencia de la morena

––Nada bueno, ayer dormí hasta tarde intentando terminar un estúpido ejercicio de álgebra, y necesito dormir, y si no fuera suficiente Sokka estuvo molestándome y no lo pude terminar

––Pobre de ti, este lugar es cada vez más pesado…

––Te juro que necesito dormir un poco

Aang cerró su casillero, él y Katara comenzaron a caminar en el pasillo. A Katara le gustaba estar con Aang, eran amigos de siempre y se sentía cómoda con él, más sin embargo Aang sentía un fuerte sentimiento por su amiga, tremendamente profundo.

Durante su paseo, a la pareja se les acercó una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules y piel morena, como la de Katara., sosteniendo un celular en sus manos.

––¡Hey Yue! ––saludó Aang a la chica

––Hola chicos ¿Adivinen qué? Azula ha publicado otro rumor en su blog

––¿Y ahora a quién le va a destruir la vida? ––bufó la castaña

––Meng, es sobre Meng, la chiquilla nueva

––¿No es la nueva que está en tu salón, Aang?

––Si, es ella ¿Qué dijo de ella?

––Publico que Meng tenía un amor secreto por ti, Aang

El chico quedó impactado ante la declaración. Meng era nueva, y desde que había llegado notaba cierto interés por él, eso, más que un chisme inventado por Azula, parecía ser una verdad bastante obvia, ya que lo pensaba.

––¿Quién lo hubiera creído Aang? ––bromeó Katara a su amigo golpeándolo amistosamente en el hombro, quién estaba tremendamente sonrojado ––Yue ¿Cuándo público eso?

––Ayer en la noche ––confirmaba Yue mirando su celular ––Dicen que ya inventó un rumor sobre su hermano, Zuko

––¿Ya la vieron comer chocolate?

––Nadie Katara, nadie la ha visto aún.

Aang permanecía callado pensando en lo que le esperaba a su compañera de clases y tal vez a él con el chisme de Azula:

––Bueno, me voy, tengo clase ¡Nos vemos! ––se despidió Yue y se marchó mientras Aang y Katara se despedían con la mano.

––Claro, es verdad, también yo tengo clase

––También yo… ––dijo Aang preocupado.

Katara puso sus manos en los hombros de Aang tratando de calmarlo:

––No va a pasar nada Aang, te lo aseguro…

––Eso espero, no quiero ser una de las tantas vidas arruinadas por Azula, y también me preocupa Meng…

––Ya verás que todo estará bien ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo Aang! ––dicho esto, Katara se fue.

El resplandor en los ojos de Aang estaba ahí, contemplaba a su amiga marcharse, con mirada y sonrisa de tonto enamorado, Aang no revelaba sus sentimientos por miedo a perderla y arruinar la amistad.

Cuando Katara desapareció completamente, caminó hacía su clase, ya no había mucha gente así que ya no se sentía tan engentado con una sola pregunta en la mente… ¿Qué consecuencias traería el rumor?

––Katara…que no daría yo por estar a tu lado ––rápidamente Aang calló para no ser escuchado y siguió caminando. Nadie sabía cuándo Azula podría tomar un comentario y convertirlo en un jugoso chisme.

Cómo si la hubiera invocado, justo enfrente de Aang estaba ella, aquella chica que inventaba rumores, aquella "chismosa"; Azula, su cabello negro largo ondeaba con su caminar, sus ojos color ámbar irradiaban envidia. A sus lados, una voluptuosa chica de ojos marrón y un cabello largo y castaño con mirada alegre y al otro una chica con mirada sombría en sus ojos color ámbar, cabello negro con flequillo recto, largo. Correspondían a los nombres de Ty-Lee y Mai, respectivamente…

Aang pasó al lado de ellas, sentía un profundo miedo oculto al pasar por ahí, quería aclararle a Azula que el rumor era casi falso, pero sabía cómo era Azula, cada palabra que él dijera, ella lo usaría en su contra…Una vez que Azula y sus amigas se alejaban, él las miró detenidamente aunque estuvieran de espaldas…

_"No está comiendo chocolate…no ha inventado ningún rumor" _pensó Aang al verlas, pero luego miró la hora en su celular, ya iba cinco minutos tarde a su clase, así que sólo se echó a correr.

Azula se fijó en la presencia de Aang, y volteó para mirarlo, pero para entonces él ya no estaba…sonrió maléficamente, Ty Lee y Mai ya sabían que significaba eso.

––¿No es el chico del rumor de ayer? ¿El que le gusta a Meng? ––preguntaba Ty Lee, buscando con la mirada a Aang, pero ya no estaba.

––Es él, es amigo de mi hermano Zuko…no lo entiendo, es cómo si el chisme le hubiera afectado…bueno, la que me importa es Meng, ya luego me encargaré de él.

––¿No crees que es algo drástico haber revelado un secreto solo porqué ella te miró feo?

Azula puso los ojos como platos por un segundo, miró a Mai con esa mirada frívola y cruel, característica de ella:

––Hablas como si no me conocieras Mai…sabes cómo puedo vengarme de la gente, y si vuelves a decir algo así, la escuela entera descubrirá sobre tu "obsesión" con mi hermano…

––¡No es obsesión! ¡Yo lo amo…! ––Mai calló al escuchar decir eso.

Ty Lee y Mai le tenían cierto miedo a Azula, por eso evitaban conspirar contra ella para no caer víctimas de Azula, pero Mai si estaba enamorada de Zuko y por él debía aguantar cuando Azula era mala con ella. Mai bajó la guarda y automáticamente Azula también:

––Lo siento Azula…––se disculpó Mai. Azula sonrió victoriosa y Ty Lee se quedó callada

––¿Has descubierto un nuevo chisme Azula?

––No Ty Lee, pero estaré pendiente, quiero comer un poco de chocolate hoy…

––¡Dios, Azula! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases!

––Una clase a la que no entremos no es malo, andando, vamos a divertirnos un poco…y tal vez en el camino ––Azula mostró de nuevo esa mirada.. ––Encontremos un rumor nuevo. ––Luego siguieron su camino.

* * *

Cómo ya tengo esta historia acabada, subiré un capitulo por día. Espero les guste y cualquiera cosa pueden dejarme un review o un PM, nos vemos! Grayson fuera xD


	2. El inicio de la disputa

****De acuerdo, tuve muchas dificultades técnicas al editar la historia, así que la volví a subir, espero no haber causado problemas, apenas me acostumbro a todo lo nuevo de por acá D: Bueno...los que habían leído ya el prólogo, ahora deben leer este, pero si se encuentran con dos historias del mismo nombre, la que estaré editando será la que dice "Resubido" Ya que sigue apareciendo entre los fanfics y en mis historias el que se supone fue eliminado accidentalmente por mí...lamento haber causado muchas molestias D:

Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo, que mañana subiré el otro y además estoy trabajando en otro AU Kataang llamado "World is mine!" A los que les interese, estén atentos! :3 Y mientras disfruten este, y pido otra disculpa.

**DISCLAIMER: ****_"_**_Avatar: The Last Airbender" _y la canción _"Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" _de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**El inicio de la disputa y el duro corazón de una chica ciega.**

Azula había entrado al baño, se acercó a uno de los espejos a retocarse el maquillaje, sacó de su bolsa un fino y caro labial rojo, se pintaba los labios con un rojo muy colorido, luego se delineó los ojos con un lápiz delineador de marca, el negro de su delineador, para muchos, era como el negro de su corazón. Luego de revisar el maquillaje estaba por marcharse, cuando notó que alguien entraba así que se escondió en uno de los baños.

Iban entrando dos chicas, una de ellas era Yue, la otra era una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos color café, llamada Suki, quienes platicaban muy a gusto, se acercaron cada una a un espejo a peinarse:

––Entonces, me di cuenta que no era el ideal para mí

––Te lo dije ––rio Suki mientras cepillaba su cabello ––De hecho, todos te lo dijeron

––Lo sé, lo sé, a propósito…Suki, yo debo confesarte algo ––dijo la pelinegra algo nerviosa

––Dime Yue ¿Qué pasa?

––Yo…yo…creo que me gusta Sokka…

Suki quedó pasmada. Sokka era el hermano mayor de Katara, era muy apuesto y objeto de atracción de Suki y Yue, la castaña era gran amiga de Yue, pero a ella también le gustaba Sokka:

––Yo…me alegro por ti ––mostró Suki una sonrisa que ocultó su enojo ––Ustedes dos harían linda pareja

––¿De verdad lo crees? ¡Oh Suki, eres la mejor amiga que una chica podría tener! ––Luego abrazó efusivamente a Suki, quien correspondió ––Le pediré ayuda a Katara ¡Vamos a almorzar! ––finalizó Yue al terminar de peinarse

Suki terminó de cepillar su cabello y observó como Yue estaba feliz, pero ella no podía ocultar su tristeza, Yue regresó al darse cuenta que Suki no salió a su lado:

––¿Vienes Suki?

––Yo te alcanzo ahorita ¿Si?

––Claro, te espero ––sonrió Yue y salió del baño

Pero ninguna de las chicas se percató de Azula, quien tenía ya su celular preparado y su trufa de chocolate lista para comer:

––Ay Yue, debí decirte que a mí también me gustaba Sokka ––luego Suki calló de golpe, consciente de que Azula podría crear otro rumor y salió a buscar a Yue.

Seguida de Yue y Suki, instantáneamente salió Azula con el celular en mano, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

* * *

La cafetería estaba llena de alumnos, ya era del almuerzo y muchos estaban comiendo, platicando, y otros hacían tareas o trabajos que debieron hacer mucho antes _(Acéptenlo, alguien alguna vez en la vida hizo tareas en la escuela XD). _En la barra de comida había una extensa fila en la cual estaban Aang y Katara con charolas para poner su comida en una ligera plática:

––¿Y te dijo algo?

––Nada, creo que ni me miró. Pero tenía ganas de aclararle acerca de ese maldito rumor.

––¿Y Meng cómo está?

––Siempre que intento ser amigable con ella, siempre se aleja de mí ––luego Aang señaló a Meng discretamente

Meng era una chiquilla de la misma edad de Aang, estaba apartada de todos, en una de las varias mesas hasta el rincón. Ella era de piel clara, ojos marrón y cabello negro. Katara la observó con lástima.

––Ya veo…pobrecilla ––dijo la morena mientras tomaba su comida; un trozo de panqué de chocolate y un jugo. Aang tomó lo mismo.

––Me alivia saber que a mí no me pasa nada…pero Meng…pobre, su vida está casi destruida––No va a pasar nada Aang, los chismes que no son graves no duran para siempre ––calmó Katara a su amigo

––Tienes razón, mejor comamos ––luego la pareja se dirigió a una mesa

En una mesa en el centro, ya estaban sentados tres chicos; Zuko, el hermano de Azula, era más alto que ella, cabello negro corto y ojos color dorado, Sokka, hermano de Katara, tenía la misma estatura que Zuko, de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello castaño, este estaba comiendo un sándwich de carne y al lado de él una chica de la misma edad que Aang, de cabello largo oscuro y ojos traslúcidos (indicios de que era ciega), el nombre de la chica era Toph.

––Hey Sokka ¿Dónde está la Reina Azucarada?

––Dijo que primero buscaría a Aang y luego ambos almorzarían con nosotros ––contestó Sokka mientras comía

––No es necesario que mi hermana divulgue que esos dos se gustan, todo el mundo lo sabe

––Eso siempre ha sido obvio… ––confirmó Toph

Zuko y Toph rieron, luego callaron cuando Aang y Katara se sentaron, Toph mantenía una sonrisa malévola y una mirada pícara en sus ojos, podrán no ver nada, pero la expresión era muy obvia.

––Toph ¿Por qué…?

Justo cuando Katara iba a hablar se formó un silencio atroz, Azula entró a la cafetería con su celular mientras, se comía la clásica trufa de chocolate…eso asustó a todos… ¿Quién fue la víctima esta vez?

Cuando Azula se sentó en una mesa con Ty Lee y Mai, todos excepto ellas estaban revisando sus celulares, el nuevo chisme había surgido _"Suki, la líder del equipo de volleyball femenil y su querida amiga, Yue, están enamoradas del mismo tipo"_

––¿Qué teclean? ¿Azula estaba…?

––Si Toph, Azula estaba comiendo chocolate

––¿Cuál es el nuevo rumor?

––¿Suki y Yue? ¿De quién pueden estar enamoradas…? ––se preguntaba Sokka

_"Sokka" _Cuando el resto escuchó el hermano de Katara preguntar ni hizo falta que escuchara el resto, Toph sabía la respuesta. No sabía que la enfurecía más, si el hecho de Azula arruinó otras vidas o el que la suya también fue arruinada enterándose de que dos amigas muy queridas se habían enamorado del mismo chico que ella quería.

Al ver el celular, al ver el rumor, Yue solo bajó la mirada con decepción y enojo, no se atrevió a mirar a Suki y se retiró de la cafetería sin decir nada, sintiendo las miradas de todos; de morbo, la mirada de tristeza de Suki, la mirada fulminante de Toph (no podía ver el camino de Yue, pero con escuchar sus pasos sabía cuál era su rumbo) y las miradas de incertidumbre del resto. Cuando Yue se fue, Azula esbozó una gran sonrisa de maldad al observar cómo Suki iba tras Yue con angustia.

––¡Yue! ¡Por favor! ––Suki seguía a Yue pero esta no respondía ––¡No fue mi culpa haberme fijado en él!

––No me molesta mucho eso ––Yue se detuvo en seco ––¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? ¡Pensé que éramos amigas!

––¡No sabía cómo decírtelo!

––Olvídalo Suki, no quiero volver a saber de ti ––finalizó Yue en tono amargo antes de marcharse.

Gracias a Azula y a su temor de expresar sus sentimientos, Suki había perdido a su mejor amiga, a Yue, con tristeza observaba cómo está se marchaba…

En la cafetería, todos actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, a excepción de que evitaban decir secretos. Toph, aún molesta apenas probaba bocado…en su mente estaba esa indignación. Mientras sus acompañantes solo desaprobaban lo que Azula acaba de hacer.

––Se pasó…

––De nuevo lo hizo ¿Qué no se cansa jamás?

––Jamás Aang ––suspiró resignado Zuko respondiendo a la pregunta de Aang

––Desearía ir con esa princesita y decirle algunas cosas ––le dirigió Katara una mirada asesina a Azula

Toph seguía sin estar calmada, ya ni siquiera comía y tronaba sus dedos con furia, todos lo notaron.

––Hey Toph ¿Te encuentras bien?

––No Sokka, no lo estoy ––habló Toph decidida ––En cuanto tenga la oportunidad me enfrentaré a esa chica, ya me cansé de ella

––Si, todos nos cansamos de ella pero…no ha hecho ningún rumor sobre ti ––replicó Aang confundido por la actitud de su amiga

––¿Y? ¿Acaso tengo que esperar a que arruine mi vida como arruinó la de los demás? ¡No! No sé qué rayos hagas tú, pies ligeros, pero por ahora, esa chica es mía ––Toph irradiaba mucha ira con su rostro y sus palabras

Nadie quiso decir ya nada, ni siquiera Zuko. Pero Aang se vio obligado a romper tal silencio:

––Tienes razón, hay que detener a Azula…

––Me halaga que me apoyes pies ligeros, pero por ahora ella es mía…

––Tendrás nuestro apoyo Toph ––habló Katara con ternura, Aang no evitó sonrojarse y soltar un pequeño suspiro.

––¡Si! Por fin ella tendrá su merecido…iré a ver más tarde a Yue y a Suki, espero que lo del chisme no les haya hecho nada.

Y la ira de Toph regreso al escuchar a Sokka decir eso, pero Zuko aún no digería lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo.

––Detener a mi hermana…vaya…jamás lo habría creído…

––Pues ahora digiérelo, vamos a…

––¡Sokka! Cierra el tema y hablemos de otra cosa… ¿si?

Y así el tema de Azula se cerró y todos siguieron comiendo.

* * *

En el área de casilleros, Toph caminaba hacia el suyo con sus cosas a la mano. A pesar de ser ciega, Toph pudo agudizar sus otros sentidos, era cierto que no podía ver con sus ojos, pero si con el resto de su cuerpo, percibía voces, sonidos, los pasos de las personas, ritmos cardíacos. Encontró su casillero al tocar la seña particular que distinguía sus casillero de todos: el grabado de un jabalí dorado en oro, mismo que su familia mandó a hacer para ella.

Cuando estaba abriendo su casillero (del cual reconocía la combinación por el sonido que el candado emitía al girar) sintió que alguien se acercaba:

––Azula… ––reconoció Toph los pasos de aquella chica

––Toph Bei Fong, escuché que te molestó mucho el enterarte que a la chica esa, Yue y a la líder del equipo de volleyball les gusta ese chico…Sokka ––respondió Azula insinuante

––Yo jamás me dejaré llevar por tus chismes podridos, y no te atrevas a decir esas cosas de mí

––Mira pequeña niñita ciega, se te está olvidando que yo controlo todo aquí

––Pero no me controlas a mí ––señalo Toph a Azula, miraba al frente, pero su dedo apuntaba exactamente a Azula

––Si, claro…ahora déjame en paz y déjame seguir haciendo mi trabajo o de verdad te irá muy pero muy mal ––dijo amenazante Azula para intimidad a Toph.

––A mí no me amenaces tonta ––la chica ciega cerró de golpe su casillero y se marchó.

Azula estaba matando a Toph con la mirada. Aunque se sentía sorprendida de cómo Toph no parecía tener mucho problema con su discapacidad, no le importaba…igual iba a destruirla, iba a destruir a la gran Toph Bei Fong. Inmediatamente después de la partida de la chica ciega, Ty Lee y Mai se acercaron a Azula y notaron lo malévolo de su mirada.

––¿Nuevo rumor?

––Claro Mai, la chiquilla ciega va a caer, aunque no me explico que tanto le ven al tal Sokka

––¿Bromeas? ––expresó Ty Lee con algo de emoción––¡Es muy lindo! ––notó la mirada frustrada de Mai y Azula cambió su expresión su semblante.

––No importa, este será un chisme jugoso ––Azula sacó de su mochila una trufa de chocolate, el cual desenvolvía con cuidado.

Al día siguiente Azula cumplió con la amenaza. Fue vista comer la trufa de chocolate apenas ella y Zuko llegaron a la escuela. El primero en verla comer chocolate fue Zuko, después le siguieron Mai y Ty Lee, más tarde el resto de la escuela. El rumor nuevo recién disipado era _"Toph Bei Fong, la dulce niña ciega, enamorada del capitán del equipo de Basketball; Sokka"_

La sorpresa para Aang y Katara fue enorme, pero Sokka seguía sin creerlo. Bastante duro para él fue el enterarse que la razón de la ruptura de amigas entre Suki y Yue fue el amor por él que ambas compartían ¿Y ahora su mejor amiga, también estaba enamorada de él?

––¿¡Cómo pueden creer eso de mí!? ––reclamó Toph apenas vio a los hermanos y al pelinegro reunidos en el casillero de Katara

––¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

––Mira pies ligeros ¿has oído de dicho "El que nada teme, nada debe"? Me da igual que Azula haya esparcido eso…porque no es verdad

––¿No lo es?

––Bueno Sokka…en sí no es verdad. Sé que dijo eso por lo de ayer

Toph mentía, si estaba enamorada de Sokka, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo, no se creía lo suficiente para Sokka debido a su carácter un poco masculino, su discapacidad y estatura, y además, Yue, Suki y todas las demás pretendientes de Sokka eran más bonitas ¿Por qué Sokka querría a alguien como ella, teniendo chicas más bonitas a sus pies?

––Bueno, al menos sabemos que Azula falló

––Fallar… ––susurró Toph vencida mientras bajaba la mirada

Sokka notó la tristeza en los ojos de Toph. Él veía a la chica ciega cómo una gran amiga, aunque en algún momento llegó a sentir algo por ella, más nunca estuvo seguro de qué era.

––La inmunidad que tenemos ante los chismes de Azula es grande ––comentó Aang seguro de sí mismo

––¿Inmunidad? ––preguntaron al unísono Toph, Katara y Sokka

––Bueno, piénsenlo, Azula jamás inventó un rumor de nosotros y cuando lo hace no nos pasa nada o no le tomamos importancia

––Debería recordarte que ayer le tenías miedo a las repercusiones del rumor sobre Meng ––cuestionó la morena

––Lo sé Katara, pero aun así estoy seguro de que esos chismes no nos harán daño, y eso nos dará fuerza para detenerlo

––¡Sí! Tienes razón Aang, si le restamos importancia a sus chismes la venceremos

––¡No más chismes podridos de la princesa del fuego! ––celebró Toph

––Aang, ese es el plan más ingenioso que he escuchado ––Katara procedió a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó el sonrojo de Aang y la risita burlona de Sokka y Toph

––Veré si Zuko quiere ayudarnos, él también tiene algo en contra de su hermana ––pensaba Aang mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban

––Yo podría decirle ––se ofreció Katara emocionada por el plan de su amigo

––¡Perfecto! ¡En el almuerzo planeamos todo!

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que ya era hora de ir a clase, el grupo se despidió con la promesa de verse como siempre en el almuerzo y yendo a sus respectivas clases, sin embargo, a Toph la carcomía el sentimiento de angustia, y eso se notaba en su caminar lento y desanimado.

––¿Toph? ––la llamó Katara, Toph se detuvo.

––¿Qué?

––¿Estás bien? ––la morena se acercó a su amiga ciega y puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga

––Si, todo perfecto. ––Toph se portó hostil con su amiga

––¿Será que el rumor es cierto?

Toph palideció, habían descubierto sus sentimientos. Lo único que hizo fue girarse hacía su amiga y abrazarla, Katara correspondió al abrazo

––Si…amo a Sokka, pero no quiero que…

––Ya oíste a Aang, venceremos a Azula juntos, lo sé ––Katara abrazó tiernamente a Toph

––Gracias Katara ––una lágrima amenazó salir de los ojos sin vista de la pelinegra.

* * *

Cualquier duda o crítica (no tan severa) es aceptada en un review o un PM...Grayson fuera xD


	3. Chisme podrido rompecorazones

Hola gentecita! Lo decidí bien y creo que tardaré algunos días en subir capítulos, es que me gustaría que más gente leyera este fanfic y me gustaría compartirlo en esta comunidad, pero no entiendo, ¿alguien me explica cómo unirme a una o algo así? D: Mientras alguien me ayuda aquí esta el capítulo

**_(Advertencia: Incluye momentos Zutara...PERO SOY KATAANGER! :) )_**

**DISCLAIMER:**_ "Avatar: The Last Airbender" y la canción "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" de Vocaloid no son propiedad mía. _

* * *

**_Capítulo II_**

**_Chisme podrido rompecorazones_**

Azula estaba en el jardín de la escuela, sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, jugando con su celular mientras Mai se sentó junto a ella, leía un libro y Ty Lee caminaba de manos practicando sus acrobacias.

––Necesito un chocolate, necesito un chisme nuevo ––se quejó Azula––En todo el día no hubo un buen chisme

––¿Y qué tal el chisme de la chica ciega Bei Fong?

––No hizo nada, de hecho, se veía como si no le afectara, rayos, además, en el almuerzo escuché a ese chico Aang y sus amiguitos decir algo de vencerme ––rio burlonamente ––Cómo si de verdad lo fueran a lograr

Mai hizo una mueca de aburrimiento e ignoró los comentarios de Azula, iba a leer su libro hasta que vio que Zuko se acercaba al patio, su mirada mostró satisfacción de verlo

––Hey ––habló Ty Lee aún caminando de manos ––¿No es ese Zuko?

––Oh cierto ––respondió Azula fijando la vista en su hermano ––Es Zu-Zu, dime Mai ¿No piensas decirle nada?

––¿Decirle algo? ¿Por qué?

––Por favor, te ha gustado desde que tengo memoria, no sé porque no te has atrevido a decirle nada

––Bueno…no lo sé, no es lo mejor…

––Mai, acepto que sería agradable tenerte de cuñada, así que… ¿Qué esperas?

Mai se negó rotundamente y sólo escuchaba, apartó la mirada hacía Zuko con una sonrisa no tan notoria. Mientras tanto, Zuko estaba con la mirada perdida y pensativo. Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph le propusieron unirse a ellos en su guerra contra los chismes podridos de Azula.

_~FlashBack~_

_––¿Qué tal? ––saludó Zuko alegremente mientras se acercaba a sus amigos_

_––Hey, príncipe del fuego ––hablo Toph mientras comía un bollo de pan ––Queremos hablar contigo_

_––¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?_

_––Mira ––susurró Katara haciendo que todos se acercaran a ella ––Aang tiene un plan para vencer a tu hermana y a sus chismes podridos_

_––¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es?_

_––Bueno, como eres el hermano de Azula, pensamos que tú podrías decirnos algo sobre ella que pueda convertirse en un jugoso chisme_

_––¡Sokka! ––gritaron enfadados Aang, Katara y Toph al unísono _

_––Ese no es el plan ––Aang suspiró ––Hay que engañar a Azula con un chisme "falso" y al final confrontarla_

_––¿Confrontarla?_

_––Exacto ––siguió Katara ––Que todas las víctimas de sus chismes le enfrenten_

_ Zuko se quedó pensando en el plan, a pesar de que Azula fuera una maldita era su hermana…_

_ ––Es ingenioso, pero déjenme pensarlo ¿De acuerdo?_

_––Por supuesto, tómate tu tiempo, pero no mucho ––suplicó Aang_

_––Claro ––luego todos empezaron a comer._

_~Fin Flashback~_

Zuko aún pensaba seriamente en el plan de Aang, no pensaba más que en eso, hasta que de repente alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos:

––Hola Zuko ––era Katara quien le sonreía a su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado

––Oh, Katara…

––¿Por qué tan pensativo?

––Bueno…acerca del plan de Aang… ¿Están seguros?

––Si en algo tenía razón Toph, era en que debíamos destruir los "chismes podridos" ––agregó Katara mientras hacía comillas con sus manos ––de Azula

––Bueno...si, pero ella sigue siendo mi hermana

––Te comprendo, pero tienes que entender que es por el bien de todos los afectados por esos chismes que tu hermana ha inventado

Zuko suspiró profundamente, Katara tenía toda la razón, por fin comprendía porqué Aang la amaba tanto. Sigilosamente, Katara miró hacía donde estaban Azula, Mai y Ty Lee, le alivió saber que Azula solo estaba atenta a su celular y Ty Lee estaba parada al revés, pero Mai la miraba con terribles celos. La morena, insinuante enarcó una ceja.

––No voltees hacía tu izquierda ––le susurró Katara a Zuko ––Mai te mira

––¿Mai? ––El pelinegro se sonrojó sorprendido ––¿De verdad?

––Claro ––la morena rió ––¿Te gusta Mai acaso?

––Bueno… ––Zuko estaba rojo como un tomate ––…un poco

––Claro, a juzgar por tu cara, te gusta demasiado ¿Por qué no te le declaras?

––No es fácil Katara, lo dices porque tú eres capaz de ir y decirle a Aang qué te gusta ––sonrió Zuko en son de paz, pero en realidad se vengaba

––¿Qué? ––Ahora Katara se sonrojó ––¿Cómo lo sabes?

––Todo mundo sabe que ustedes dos se gustan locamente, y hasta tú has visto que de verdad le gustas a Aang

––No lo sé…creo que no estoy lista…

––De acuerdo, hagamos esto, les ayudaré en su plan siempre y cuando tú vayas a decirle a Aang lo que sientes por él

––¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

––Creo que no ––ambos rieron ––De acuerdo, los ayudaré, me he dado cuenta que Azula controla mucho a Mai, y yo…

Zuko no pudo seguir, Katara puso su mano en el hombro de Zuko y le sonrió en señal de apoyo.

––Olvidé que venía a buscarte, Aang y los demás te necesitan

––Gracias ––ambos se levantaron y se fueron.

Mai los seguía observando con una mirada mortal, Azula alzó la vista hacia su amiga para luego dirigir su mirada hacía donde miraba Mai, cuando vio a Katara con Zuko palideció:

––No puede ser… ––después regresó su mirada hacia Mai ––Comprendo que estés molesta, pero trata de calmarte un poco ¿Si?

––No puedo…¡Esa tonta chica! ––Mai estaba muerta de rabia

Azula lo pensó, aunque Zuko era su propia sangre, un chisme era un chisme, así que en vez de sacar una trufa de chocolate, sacó una barra de chocolate y cacahuate. Sin duda, este era el chisme más grande que Azula había hecho. Ty Lee y Mai vieron eso y se pasmaron.

––Azula…¿No estarás pensando en…?

––Claro que si Mai, tómalo como una venganza contra la chica, además, siento que esto afectará a esos tontos…he visto que al tal Aang le gusta mucho aquella chica…

Mai ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, si alegrarse porque Katara iba a recibir su merecido o preocuparse porque ese chisme involucraría a su amado Zuko.

* * *

Dentro de la escuela, Aang estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, se dirigía a su casilleros, hasta qué escuchó un silencio atroz, sabía que los presentes habían visto a Azula comer chocolate. Cuando se dirigió a ver a Azula, se impactó al ver que no estaba comiendo una pequeña trufa de chocolate ¡estaba comiendo una barra entera de chocolate!

Todos revisaron sus celulares apenas Azula se marchó hacía su casillero. Estaba satisfecha por su mayor logro, el mayor chisme de todos.

Aang iba a revisar su celular hasta que vio que Sokka y Toph se acercaban a él tremendamente alterados:

––¡Aang! ––gritaron Sokka y Toph al unísono

––¿Qué pasa?

––¡Azula…ella…!

––Ya sé Sokka, la vi comer una barra, apuesto a que este rumor es grande

––¡No pies ligeros! ¡El chisme involucra a Katara!

––¡¿Katara?! ––Aang comenzó a alterarse igual o más que sus amigos y revisó su celular.

Sokka miró a Toph alterado y Toph se tensó. Cuando Aang vió el blog de Azula, el rumor titular era _"Katara y Zuko ¡en un romance secreto!"._

––Lo siento mucho…no queríamos que vieras eso ––Toph empezó a sentir lástima por su amigo

––Sabíamos muy bien que te gusta mi hermana…sabía que esto dolería

Aang sintió que el corazón se le partía. Zuko era uno de sus mejores amigos, y él sabía perfectamente que Katara era a quién Aang amaba. Si el rumor era cierto o no ya no importaba, él se sentía traicionado.

––Aang ¿Qué harás?

––Buscar a Zuko y decirle algunas cosas ––se marchó Aang furioso.

––¡Pero, pies ligeros! ¿Y el plan para derrocar a la princesa del fuego?

––Encárguense ustedes ––Aang se retiró

Zuko, quién estaba en su casillero, vio el rumor y se indignó. Después notó que Katara se acercó a él, a la vista de los morbosos que lo observaban el rumor que Azula esparció era verdadero, pero no les importaba.

––¿Lo viste?

––Lo vi todo Katara, no me quiero imaginar cómo reaccionará Mai ––Zuko entristeció por un momento. Pero la verdadera dolida ahí era Katara

––¿Cómo estará Aang?

––Espero qué… ––pero no pudo completar la frase…vio que Aang se dirigía hacia él

Aang se dirigía a Zuko hecho una furia. Quería reclamarle a su "amigo" lo que le hizo. Ignoró a Katara, se centró sólo en Zuko

––¡Traidor! ––Aang tomó a Zuko del cuello de su camisa cuello V color rojo ––¡Tú sabes qué yo amo a Katara y tú me la robaste!

Katara, al escuchar eso, se sonrojó tremendamente y sonrió, Aang si le correspondía y eso la hacía feliz, pero olvidó la dulzura del momento para calmar a su amigo

––Aang, detente, el rumor es mentira ––expresó Katara con demasiada preocupación ––Por favor

Pero Aang estaba cegado por el dolor, su corazón estaba roto, no escuchaba nada de lo que su amada le decía

––¿¡Cómo pudiste Zuko!? ¡Pensé que te gustaba Mai!

––Aang, por favor, escúchame…

Cómo si esos arranques de furia hubieran sido un encanto por el cual estuvo influenciado, Aang soltó a Zuko para irse sin decir nada. La furia se le había pasado, pero la tristeza siempre estará ahí…

––¿Qué pasará con el plan ahora? ––se preguntaba Katara mientras veía a Aang marcharse

––Creo que primero hay que dejar que se calme, luego veremos lo del plan.

Justo en ese momento, en el que Aang regresaba hacía su casillero, Azula, Mai y Ty Lee lo observaba, la única que observaba con satisfacción lo destrozado que estaba el chico, en ese instante Ty Lee y Mai intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, ¿Azula tuvo valor para arruinar la vida de Aang? ¿En serio?

––¿Satisfecha?

––Cómo no tienes idea ––Azula mordisqueó un trozo de aquella barra de chocolate

Horas más tarde…cuando era hora de salir, Aang no quiso esperar a nadie y decidió marcharse solo. El dolor de aquel "chisme podrido" le estaba haciendo daño. Katara jamás mostró indicio alguno de estar interesada en Zuko, pero Azula describió el romance como "secreto" ¿Acaso ellos eran novios en secreto? ¿Zuko le mentía a Aang siempre que lo apoyaba a decláresele a Katara? Tantas dudas en su cabeza y lo torturaban.

Mientras tanto, Katara y Toph buscaban a Aang para que la morena pudiera hablar con él y explicarle todo, pero había demasiada gente, entre ellos probablemente Azula ¿Cómo iban a encontrarlo?

––No quiero desanimarte reina azucarada, pero creo que pies ligeros ya se fue.

––Pero él siempre nos espera, a mí y a Sokka para luego esperarte a ti.

––Debe estar aún molesto por el rumor, estuvo el resto del día muy enfadado.

––Aang…yo…¡Yo sólo quiero decirle lo mucho que me importa!

––Mira, Katara ––era algo raro que Toph llamara a Katara por su nombre. ––He sentido muy de cerca el amor que pies ligeros te tiene, Sokka, Zuko y yo lo hemos visto, te ve como si fueras una diosa, te escribe cursis y aburridos poemas que esconde en su casillero.

––¿Lo hace? ¿Cómo lo…?

––Una vez Sokka y yo espiamos su casillero, y Sokka encontró las cartas, las leyó todas y sentí que iba a vomitar, pero a la vez me conmovió su sentimentalismo.

––¡Ay Toph! ––Katara ahogó un sollozo y abrazó a la chica ciega. ––Necesito hablar con Aang

––Ya, ya reina azucarada, lo encontrare…

––¡Toph, Katara! ––se escuchó un grito familiar

Cuando Katara volteó a ver quién era, vio que era Sokka, Toph no se molestó, sabía que era él. Venía algo alarmado

––¿Todo bien Sokka?

––Aang me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaría en el parque, quiere verme allá para hablar conmigo

––¡Vamos! ––Katara tomó a Toph del brazo y la jaló.

––¡Pero…! ¡¿A dónde van?! ––gritó Sokka.

––¡A buscar a pies ligeros para que la reina azucarada se le declare! ––respondió Toph en voz alta, atrayendo la vista de todos los que estaban ahí.

––¡Toph! ––la morena tapó con su mano la boca de su amiga ciega.

––¡Esperen! ¡Las acompaño!

Sokka se pasmó al verlas correr y trató de alcanzarlas. De verdad Katara quería a Aang como para desesperarse así. Sin embargo, no se percataron de algo…entre esas miradas de impresión (de las cuales la mayoría eran de sorpresa por ver ante sus ojos que el chisme nuevo de Azula no era verdad) estaba la de Azula, al parecer su hermano no se vio afectado por el chisme, pero estaba en paz con haber visto a Aang destrozado y a Katara desesperada. Mordió el último pedazo de la barra y siguió su camino.

* * *

Si, ni yo soporté a mi Aang así :'( ¡Y Katara lo quiere, les dije que sería Kataang! Claro que habrá Maiko y Tokka. De hecho, tenía un momento en el que lo de Katara y Aang y lo de Mai y Zuko pasaría rápido pero lo reconsideré porque...no, muy rápido. Espero lo hayan disfrutado

Chaito :)

Grayson fuera xD


	4. Planes

Hola gente! Gracias por sus reviews, por colocar la historia entre sus favoritos y seguirla, como el lunes es día festivo acá y pasado ese día festivo empiezan los exámenes, tratare de acabar "World is mine" y esta lo mas pronto posible, mientras tanto, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, culminación del conflicto Kataang del capitulo anterior, ademas de un poquito de momentos Tokka :3 Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Capítulo III_**

**_Planes_**

Cerca de la escuela había un parque muy grande en el cual muchos se escapaban para irse de pinta o pasar un rato. Había una gran fuente en medio y unas cuantas bancas alrededor, y además ya varios alumnos del instituto habían hecho un desvío a ese parque. Aang estaba ahí. Sentado en una de las bancas estaba él, sentado y decaído.

Había llamado a su casa (dónde él vivía con su abuelo) para avisar que llegaría tarde, quería relajarse un poco en la fuente y sentarse a pensar, a lamentarse del día de hoy, pero luego lo pensó…

Sokka, Katara y Toph también fueron al parque a buscar a Aang. Katara buscaba a su amigo con la mirada, para al final hallarlo sentado en aquella banca, decaído…

––¡Allí está! ––Katara sonaba desesperada al decir eso, mientras señalaba la banca donde él estaba

––Vamos ––dijo Toph y todos la siguieron

––¡Aang! ––gritaron al unísono Katara, Sokka y Toph.

Aang volteó hacia donde estaban sus amigos, y la vio a ella. No sabía si ir y abrazarlos a los tres por preocuparse por él o simplemente quedarse allí, inmóvil. Después de todo, Sokka, Toph y Katara eran sus mejores amigos.

––¡Aang! ––volvieron a gritar los tres mientras se acercaban a su amigo.

––Hola chicos ––dijo Aang en tono cortante, sin mirar a ninguno de los tres. ––Creí haberte dicho que vinieras solo tú, Sokka

––Lo siento Aang…

––No importa, ya no importa. ––Aang sonaba serio

Sokka y Toph tocaron los hombros de Katara, dándole la señal y el apoyo para que hablara con él

––Tengo que hablar contigo.

Aang no dijo nada. Pero estaba impresionado

––Vámonos Sokka, estos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar ––Toph tomó a Sokka del brazo ––Tienes razón, vámonos. ––dicho esto, Sokka y Toph se marcharon, dejando a Aang y Katara solos.

Katara se sentó al lado de Aang, quién seguía sin mirarla. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, a pesar de que Katara tenía en su mente las palabras perfectas ya planeadas y Aang…bueno, él también mucho qué decirle pero…¿Era un buen momento?

––Aang ––Katara rompió el hielo ––Acerca del rumor…

––¿Qué? ––Aang interrumpió a Katara. En su voz se podía notar la frustración.

A Katara le asustó un poco ese tono de voz proviniendo de Aang, pero aun así, suspiró tranquila para poder hablar

––Aang, escucha, sé que en estos momentos debes de sentirte herido por el chisme podrido de Azula…pero yo no estoy con él…

––¿De verdad?

––Aang ––Katara se acercó al rostro de Aang ––Yo no quiero a Zuko…te quiero a ti…

El pelinegro enmudeció ante la afirmación de su amiga. Ambos estaban sonrojados, y sus labios estaban cerca…muy cerca.

––¿Es…verdad?

––Aang…no eres cómo otros chicos, tú eres único y lo único que quiero es estar contigo…jamás creí sentir esto por ti, pero…cuando salió el rumor de Meng enloquecí…me puse terriblemente celosa. Pero con este rumor, es cuando todo lo que siento creció…

––Yo…no sé qué decir…

––¡BÉSALA! ––se escuchó un grito bastante familiar. Eran las voces de Sokka y Toph, quienes espiaban (Sokka veía y le relataba todo a Toph)

Aang volteó hacía dónde estaban sus amigos, pero estaban escondidos…

––Espera…Katara ––preguntó Aang nervioso ––¿Escuchaste…?

––Lo escuché todo Aang ––Katara se sonrojó ––También te amo Aang…

Aang sonrió y se acercó a Katara para plantarle un beso. Esta enmudeció pero a fin de cuentas correspondió. Sokka, quién estaba escondido detrás de la fuente con Toph estaba sonriendo

––¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

––La está besando Toph ¡La está besando!

––Muy bien, el nuevo rumor de mañana va a gustarme "_Aang y Katara ¡en un tierno romance!"_ ––celebró la chica ciega.

––¿Eso puede ser un rumor?

––Ya sé, todos los chismes podridos son falsos, pero créenme, si lo fuera, este para mí sería un chisme no podrido.

Sokka rio ante el comentario de Toph, tenía la razón.

––¿Crees que se hagan novios?

––Tienen qué…

––Buen punto ¡Aang será mi cuñado!

Hubo un silencio algo abrumador. Sokka prefirió ya no ver cómo su mejor amigo besaba a su hermana…aunque se sentía dichoso de que por fin haya sucedido.

––Me aburrí de espiar…vamos por un helado ––propuso Sokka a su amiga ciega

––Vamos ––Toph se levantó y tomó el brazo de Sokka.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Aang y Katara estaban sentados en el gran árbol del patio, habían decidido saltarse la clase solo por una vez para platicar…cosas importantes

––¡No es cierto! ––Exclamaba un sorprendido Zuko al ver a Aang tomando la mano de Katara ––¿Ya es oficial?

––Ya, es oficial amigo ––Aang anunciaba con orgullo su noviazgo con Katara

––Bien por ustedes, sabía que ese tonto chisme no arruinaría…

––Corrección ––interrumpió Toph. ––Chisme podrido.

––Bien ––Zuko suspiró ante la interrupción de su amiga ciega. ––Sabía que ese tonto chisme "podrido" no arruinaría su relación.

––Bueno, todos obtuvimos lo que queríamos…

––Espera, espera ––Katara calló a su hermano con la otra mano. ––Aún falta detener a Azula

––Claaaaaro, lo siento ––dijo Sokka sarcástico. ––Con todo esto de que apenas ayer Aang era mi mejor amigo y hoy es mi cuñado…

––Ya ––Toph golpeó a Sokka para callarlo. ––Dejémonos del romance de estos dos cursis y concentrémonos en el golpe final para detener a la princesa de fuego.

Todos se quedaron pensando, el plan estaba trazado…¿Cómo ejecutarlo?

––Veamos… ––comenzó a hablar Zuko ––Ella está loca, es una egoísta y envidiosa que ha arruinado varias vidas y estuvo a punto de arruinar las nuestras ¿Cómo vencer eso?

––Azula es una chismosa ––Toph sacó un pedazo de chocolate. ––Gracias a ella, un inofensivo dulce ahora da miedo

––Zuko ¿Por qué Azula come chocolate cuando ya inventó un rumor?

––Es una metáfora, el chisme que inventa es un chocolate que todos los morbosos comen, y Azula saborea esa mentira.

––Buen punto…

––Desde el rumor del profesor y la alumna ella enloqueció

––Podríamos jugar su juego

––No es lo correcto Sokka ––Aang respiró ––Solo seremos igual que ella, hay que vencerla con algo peor. El plan era atraerla con el rumor más jugoso que haya podido saborear.

––Perdona pies ligeros, pero nada podrá superar el chisme de ayer.

Todos se miraron. Era cierto, el rumor de Zuko y Katara era el más fuerte que se había podido ver.

––Está bien ––Katara tensó su cuerpo y lo relajó de un respiro.––¿Qué podría ser más jugoso que aquella tontería de ayer?

––¡Lo tengo!

––¿Ah sí? ––preguntaron todos al unísono

––Oh si… Toph ––Sokka se giró a ver a su amiga ciega ––¿Me ayudarías con el chisme falso? ––después tomó su mano.

––Ehm...bueno…yo… ––la chica ciega se empezó a sonrojar.

Zuko, Katara y Aang vieron el nerviosismo y las mejillas sonrojadas de Toph. El rumor que Sokka tuviera en mente, prometía acabar muy bien para Toph…

––Está bien Snoozles…lo haré…

––Perfecto ¿Cuándo daremos el golpe?

Aang se quedó pensando, por la expresión de Sokka –su ahora cuñado– y Toph, el golpe debía ser pronto.

––Hoy mismo, a la salida ––Aang sonrió confiado

––¡¿QUÉ?! ––gritaron todos sorprendidos

––Cuñado ¡estás loco de atar! ¿Hoy mismo?

––Amorcito ––Katara apretó la mano de Aang ––Es muy pronto…

––Lo sé amorcito, pero…ya es hora de acabar con esto.

––De acuerdo, hay que apresurarnos, solo nos quedan cuarenta minutos para planear todo, ejecutarlo todo en el almuerzo y tener todo listo a la salida ––empezó a planear Sokka ––¿Qué hay que hacer?

––Toph, Sokka, apresúrense a crear el rumor y esparcirlo. Katara, ayúdame a hablar con algunas de las víctimas de Azula, Zuko, trata de que Azula llegue a nosotros. ––Aang trazó el plan. ––Como dijo Sokka, nos quedan cuarenta minutos, ¿Ok?

Todos asintieron.

––¡En marcha!

Todos se levantaron ante la orden de Aang, y corrieron a encargarse de su deber. Más sin embargo, alguien se había quedado escuchando, detrás de ellos…y ese alguien era Mai. Cuando vio a todos marcharse, su cabeza se debatía entre si decirle a Azula sobre lo que planeaban, o quedarse callada para detenerla. Por dentro ella creía que Azula merecía de una vez por todas un escarmiento…solo suspiró y también se fue de ahí.

Tal vez en el camino podría decidir bien.

––¿Mai? ––preguntó una voz familiar. Cuando Mai volteó, era Ty Lee

––Ah, hola

––¿Todo bien? ––la acróbata se extrañó al ver el semblante de su amiga

––Si, todo bien… ––Mai era realmente buena al momento de esconder sus sentimientos, pero solo había dos que aún le costaba esconder; el amor que sentía por Zuko y preocupación.

––Hmmm ––Ty Lee arqueó la ceja. Mai mentía, y lo sabía ––No te creo… ¿Qué te pasa?

––Zuko y sus amigos…planean algo contra Azula

––¿Qué? ––Ty Lee sintió preocupación y felicidad a la vez ––¿Y qué hacemos?

––Yo no sé…

Mai se quedó de nuevo callada.

––Ty Lee…me harté

––¿Hartarte? ¿De qué?

––¡De Azula! Me harté de Azula. Sus bobos chismes están destruyendo a todos, puedo entender si ahora ellos quieren destruirla…acepto que respeto a Azula, pero ya no puedo más con esto ¡Ya no!

Ty Lee notó la preocupación que emanaba en el rostro de Mai. Ella realmente apreciaba a Azula, como a una hermana, pero desde el primer chisme que inventó, ya no era divertido verla haciendo sufrir a todos.

––Tienes razón Mai ––suspiró la chica acróbata. ––Ya no podemos seguir así…

––Tenemos que ayudar a Zuko y a sus amigos…

––Y al chico lindo que está con él ––por un momento Ty Lee se sonrojó

Mai miró a su amigo preguntándole _¿En serio?_

––¡Vamos! ¡Es lindo!

––¡Si, si! ¡Vamos ahora mismo! ––Mai jaló a Ty Lee hacia el interior de la escuela.

Mai y Ty Lee buscaron al equipo alrededor de la escuela. Era hora de clases, por lo que no había mucha gente presente, al final los encontraron sentados en unos escalones cercanos.

––Allí están… ––Ty Lee se escondió para que el equipo no la viera. Mai la imitó

––No nos creerán con facilidad…

––Soy miembro del equipo de volleyball, seguramente Sokka me odia por lo del rumor de Suki y Yue.

––¿Qué?

––¡No defendí a mi capitana!

La pelinegra rodó los ojos. A veces se preguntaba por qué era amiga de aquella chica.

––No importa…no sé cómo van a creernos. Creo que ni Zuko me creerá…

––¡Lo conocemos de toda la vida! ¡Tiene que creernos!

––Tengo que recordarte que Zuko dejó de hablarnos cuando se fue con ellos, desde que inventó el chisme de aquella chica y el profesor.

––Oh…cierto…

Ty Lee se quedó pensando. Trató de escuchar el plan que ellos tenían…detenidamente:

––A ver si entendí ––trató de memorizar Zuko el plan perfectamente trazado de Aang y Sokka. ––¿Quieres que vaya con mi hermana para inventarle que, apenas al día de novios…tú ya estás engañando a Katara con Toph y que ustedes dos andan? ––prosiguió señalando a Aang, Toph y Sokka.

––Exactamente eso queremos.

La acróbata sonrió confiada. Por fin estaba ante ellas la oportunidad de enmendar el daño que dejaron pasar por "obedecer" a su "amiga"

––Perfecto ––expresó Ty Lee. ––Vamos, sé qué hacer…

––Pero… ––Mai intentó detener a Ty Lee, pero esta ni siquiera escuchó. La pelinegra suspiró frustrada y la siguió.

Ty Lee se acercó al equipo, detrás de ella iba una irritada Mai. Después de llegar a ellos respiró y dijo las líneas que la harían notar

––Nosotras podemos ayudarlos…

El equipo volteó hacía Mai y Ty Lee. Todos excepto Zuko mostraron cierta desconfianza.

––¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ––exclamó Toph, diciéndole de una amable manera Lárgate

––Yo… escuchen, sé que no confían en nosotros porque hemos solapado a Azula en todos sus chismes, pero ahora nos damos cuenta que está loca y que debe dejar de destruir vidas

Katara enarcó una ceja. Sonaba honesto lo que decía, pero tratándose de una aliada de Azula, nada que proviniera de ella podría ser confiable

––¿Cómo creerte? ––preguntó Zuko, para sorpresa de todos los presentes

––Si a ella no le crees, tal vez me creas a mí ––Mai levantó la voz y se puso al lado de Ty Lee. ––Escúchenme bien, Azula empezó a enloquecer desde el chisme del profesor y la chica…es cierto que nosotras jamás hicimos nada, pero no fue porque quisiéramos que les hiciera daño a toda esa gente, sino porque…ellas nos domina.

Zuko se compadeció de Mai. Era cierto todo lo que ella decía. Él estuvo ahí cuando todo eso pasó, pero si no hizo nada era porque siempre, siempre iba a ganarle Azula. Siempre lo ha hecho.

––Creo que podemos darles una oportunidad…

––¿Qué? ––exclamaron todos, excepto Aang y Katara. Ellos sabían perfectamente lo que Zuko sentía por Mai y sabían que eso sucedería…

––Pero…llamitas… ––Sokka se estaba extrañando.

––Piénsalo ––Aang salió en defensa de Zuko. ––Mai y Ty Lee son las últimas personas de las que Azula dudaría…¿No?

Las dos chicas se encogieron de hombros con indiferencia, pero todos tomaron eso como un "sí".

––Ellas podrían ir a decirle sobre nuestro plan, porque eso de que vaya Zuko sería sospechoso…

––Tienes razón ––exclamaron al unísono Toph y Katara.

Aunque ya todos estaban de acuerdo, la última palabra era de Sokka. Todos lo miraron esperando respuesta.

––Está bien, no se les ocurra traicionarnos.

Las dos chicas sonrieron y se sentaron cerca de ellos.

––Está bien, su obligación será ir y decirle a Azula que se enteraron de que Toph y Sokka son pareja, al igual que Katara y Aang… ––y así continuó explicando Zuko a las dos chicas.

* * *

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerle a mi gran amiga (si es que sigue aqui en FF) Beyond Blood por la idea del plan, porque justo en ese momento me bloquee y ya no pude seguirla. Y de una vez aviso, que solo faltan dos capítulos para el final, el cual pues...a mi parecer no es muy bueno.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo!

Chaito :)

Grayson fuera xD


	5. Primera Fase

Holita! Como no tengo nada que hacer y espero un milagro que me ayude con un tarea que tengo...-larga historia- Vengo a publicar el capitulo de una vez para ya no angustiarlos... Ya falta solo uno :D

Y por pura casualidad...¿Alguien tiene por ahi un fanfic Apriltello? (-Donatello x April- TMNT 2012) Es que ya leí todos los que pude encontrar en español...si alguien tiene uno...avisenme! Necesito leer un fic Apriltello T-T

Mientras sigo con mis dramas...Disfrútenlo! :)

_**Advertencia: Contiene un poquito de Taang...pero también Tokka y Kataang! :3**_

* * *

**_Capitulo IV_**

**_Primera fase_**

Azula estaba en su casillero, guardando sus cosas. No vio a sus amigas por más de una hora y eso la tenía irritada. Mai y Ty Lee se acercaron a ella, fingiendo que no tenían nada que ver con el plan en su contra. Y vaya que ellas eran buenas fingiendo.

––¿Azula?

Al escuchar la voz de Mai, Azula azotó la puerta de su casillero, molesta. Miró hacía ellas queriendo matarlas sin piedad alguna.

––¿Dónde estaban?

––Mai quería decirle algo a Zuko ––acusó Ty Lee a Mai con mirada pícara, mientras esta sonreía plácidamente. Azula no tenía de qué dudar.

––Mai ––inquirió Azula a su "amiga". ––Pobre de ti, enamorada de un tipo sin chiste…

––Pero, estando ahí…descubrí un chisme…

La "princesa de fuego" (cómo le decía Toph) se alertó a escuchar la palabra "chisme", con la mirada obligó a Mai a revelarle el chisme.

––El chisme de ayer no funcionó…ahora Aang y Katara son pareja…

––¿¡QUÉ!? ––Azula lanzaba fuego por los ojos. Por primera vez nadie salía afectado con un chisme suyo. Y eso que juraría que Aang estaba más que dolido por la publicación.

––Si…además creo que también andan el chico Sokka y Toph…

Azula estaba a rabiar. Ahora sí esos chicos habían cruzado la línea…

––¿Dónde están esos chicos?

––Los vi cerca del patio pero…

Mai no dijo más. Azula se dirigió hacia el patio y nadie pudo detenerla. Sólo que Mai y Ty Lee sonrieron, el plan se estaba cumpliendo. Ty Lee tomó su celular y marcó el número de Aang.

Mientras tanto, Aang y Toph estaban en el patio, platicando. Estaban listos para el plan

––¿Y crees que deba decirle a Sokka lo que siento?

––Claro que si Toph, él debería entender que le gustas, ves lo que me pasó a mí con Katara… ––Aang no puedo evitar sonrojarse

––Como se…

De repente, el celular de Aang sonó, al ver que era Ty Lee contestó:

––¿Qué pasó?

––Azula va para allá, prepárense.

––Está bien… ––Aang colgó y luego miró a Toph. ––Prepárate, Azula viene

––Está bien…esto dolerá…sabes que quiero a Katara como a una hermana y que amo a Sokka ¿verdad?

––Tú recuerda que yo amo a Katara.

––Cómo no recordarlo. ––Toph bufó. ––Desde que te conocí todo era _"Katara esto", "Katara aquello"_ ¡Me fastidiaba! Pero bueno…todo sea porque la princesa de fuego reciba su castigo.

Aang miró al frente y allí estaba Azula llegando. Toph percibió sus pasos, estaba hecha una furia, aquel rumor del día anterior era su gloria y ellos lo habían arruinado con su cursi y estúpido amor. Quería venganza.

––Aquí vamos Toph… ––Aang se puso terriblemente nervioso y tenso. ––Sabes que siempre te querré como a una hermana.

––Lo mismo digo pies ligeros, amigo mío, hermano mío, futuro concuño mío…––la chica ciega tomó al pelinegro de un hombro, puso una mano tapando su boca y fingió besarlo.

Azula pudo notar cuando Aang y Toph se estaban "besando". Al principio quedó sorprendida pero recordó lo que dijo Ty Lee _"Aang y Katara andan, al igual que Sokka y Toph"…._

––Oh por los espíritus… creo que mentí…¡este será el mayor rumor de todos!

La ojidorados corrió de regreso a la escuela para contarle todo a sus dos amigas. Cuando se fue, Toph soltó a Aang:

––Gracias al cielo…no soportaba besarte

––¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera…

––¡Tú me entiendes! Ahora… ¿me sigues diciendo cómo hablar con Sokka de mis sentimientos?

––Claro, cómo te decía…

––¡Aang! ––se escuchó la voz de Katara desde la lejanía.

Los dos quinceañeros voltearon hacía dónde podría estar Katara. Estaba muy cerca de dónde estaban ellos, al estar a corta distancia la morena corrió hacia Aang y lo abrazó. Este respondió cargándola y besándola:

––¿Qué pasó?

––Funcionó, Azula se lo creyó ––respondió Aang feliz.

––¡Sabía que lo harías amorcito! ––Katara premió a su novio con un dulce beso.

Toph empezó a sentir asco. No por el beso o el abrazo, ella no los podía ver, era por las palabras y porque podía escuchar los agitados latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, también escuchó unos pasos muy conocidos que provenían de dónde venía Katara anteriormente:

––¡Ay por Dios! ¡Puedo entender que se amen pero no me causen oogies! ––expresó Sokka enojándose por ver así a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

La chica ciega se sonrojó al escuchar a Sokka así de fastidiado por el romance de Aang y Katara, para después pensar en todo lo que habló con Aang antes de que llegara Azula...por muy tonto y algo hartante que sea su amigo, tenía toda la razón.

––¡Sokka! ––gritó Katara molesta a su hermano. ––¡No digas eso!

Toph Beifong, la pequeña niña ciega, skater, atleta innata a pesar de su discapacidad, con el carácter tan duro como el de una roca, estaba a punto de confesarle al chico que amaba lo que sentía.

––Sokka…¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

––Eh ––el moreno dudó por un momento, pero al mirar a su hermana y a Aang asentir en señal de ánimo, sonrió. ––Claro, vamos.

Toph tomó a Sokka del brazo y los dos se alejaron. Katara y Aang los miraron tiernamente, sonrientes:

––¿Crees que aquel rumor de que salen se haga realidad, Katara?

––Yo sé que sí, lo sé.

Sokka se estaba tensando mucho y Toph no era la excepción…estaba a punto de dejar su coraza dura para mostrar su lado blando…una vez que ya estaban alejados de la pareja.

––Sokka, tengo algo qué decirte.. ––las mejillas de la chica ciega tomaban un color carmesí…obra del nerviosismo

––¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?

––Esto… ––Toph tomó a Sokka de los hombros y le robó un beso.

El atleta se sorprendió al ver a su amiga ciega haciendo eso…¡lo estaba besando! Era cierto que Toph era algo atrevida pero no así…al final él correspondió. Y así se quedaron algunos segundos más, hasta que al final se separaron:

––Toph…¿Qué hiciste?

––Me gustas Sokka, creo que igual o más de lo que a Pies Ligeros le gusta tu hermana ––Toph usó el comparativo correcto, Sokka se convenció de eso…

––Yo…jamás creí que tú…

––¿Saldría de esta dura coraza y liberaría mis sentimientos? Ronquidos, soy una chica de carácter fuerte, no un monstruo…

––Está bien, creo que tú también me gustas

––¿L-lo…dices en serio?

––Claro que si Tophie…¿Serías mi…?

––¡SI! ––gritó Toph emocionada para luego besar a Sokka nuevamente. Este, antes de corresponderle sonrió.

El grito alegre de Toph se escuchó en toda la escuela, Aang y Katara, al escucharlo, sonrieron:

––Lo sabía…sabía que eso pasaría. Siempre supe que Toph sentía algo por mi hermano.

––Yo también, ella solía hablar mucho de Sokka

––Qué tierno ––Katara mostró un resplandor de ternura en sus ojos, después besó a Aang

––¿Y eso por qué fue?

––Porque te amo…––la morena miró insinuantemente a su novio.

––Aw Katara, también te amo… ––Aang abrazó fuertemente a Katara, era un abrazo lleno de ternura.

––¡Ustedes dos son tan oogies! ––les gritó una voz familiar.

Al voltearse hacia el origen de aquella voz, eran nada más y nada menos que Sokka y Toph, quienes estaban tomados de la mano…aunque claro, asqueados por las muestras de cariños de sus amigos.

––¡Cómo si ustedes no lo fueran a hacer alguna vez! ¡Y más ahora! ––protestó el pelinegro señalando las manos entrelazadas de su cuñado y ahora concuña.

––O sea…sí… ––la chica ciega sonrió confiada y cruzando los brazos. ––Pero tampoco hay que ser tan…tan…tan como ustedes

Katara y Aang se miraron, después miraron a Toph irritados ¿Eso era acaso una ofensa o qué? Usualmente sería algo cómico pero…¿Qué era esta vez?

––No importa ––Katara se acercó a su nueva cuñada y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. ––Bienvenida a la familia Toph…

––Meh… ––la pelinegra sonrió y le regresó el golpecito amistoso.

––Bueno, ahora creo que todos en sí somos familia…prácticamente. ––Sokka rió por lo bajo, y junto a los cuatro para un abrazo grupal. ––Nada podría ser mejor ahora…

––Tenemos que derrotar a Azula dentro de tres horas ¿Se te olvidó? ––Katara, sonriendo, recordó la misión imposible que el equipo tenía

––¿Qué son tres horas? Además, ya se cumplió la primera fase del plan, engañar a Azula ––Aang estaba demasiado confiado en el plan. ––¿Saben qué hacer a la salida, verdad?

––Completamente… ––Katara impulsó a que todos se dieran el abrazo grupal.

* * *

Awww! Como amo a estos chicos! :3 Me hubiera gustado que Sokka se quedara con Toph y no con Suki...pero ¿saben algo? Tengo la fe de que, en la Leyenda de Korra, algún momento del libro dos (o tres, donde dicen que se hablara mas de Lin) digan que Sokka se casó con Toph y crió a Lin como si fuera su hija, aunque no lo fuera...eso seria FANTÁSTICO!

Bueno, como dije, ya falta poquito para el final...estará a mas tardar la semana próxima...es que esta semana estoy en evaluaciones D:

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	6. Asalto Final

Hola! Como prometi, aqui esta ya el final. A decir verdad yo lo sentí forzado y no muy bueno, quise imitar un poco el final de Azula en "El Cometa de Sozin" cuando termina enferma mentalmente...pero creo que no cuadro. Si ustedes gustan decirme que les pareció el final, pueden dejarme un review, los acepto con gusto :3

Sin mas por el momento, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Asalto Final_**

Solo faltaban diez minutos para el asalto final. Azula resistió para publicar el nuevo chisme en su blog hasta la hora de la salida, donde la humillación podría ser mucho peor….Cuatro vidas arruinadas de un solo golpe ¡Qué dulce! Era tan dulce como aquella barra de chocolate importado que estaba comiendo. ¿Qué hacía tan especial que el chocolate fuera importado? Usualmente las trufas eran de un chocolate fino, al igual que la barra, pero Azula bien sabía. Tal vez el chisme del día anterior fue engañoso, a Zuko no le afectó, y hasta se mostraba parcialmente feliz de que hubiera sucedido, y no se molestó de mostrar el porqué.

Pero cuando Mai y Ty Lee habían llegado con la noticia de que el chisme, si bien hirió a Aang y torturó a Katara por al menos una o dos horas, no sirvió, el daño que ella esperaba no duró…y eso la molestaba. Aunque ahora, que por fin tenía un rumor del cual si tenía pruebas y estaba garantizado arruinar la amistad de Aang, Toph, Katara y Sokka, la barra de chocolate importado daba la muestra _"El chisme será jugoso y exquisito"_

Ahora, allí estaba ella, en clase de trigonometría, aburriéndose por completo. Esperando el golpe final, un chisme de verdad jugoso, de verdad fuerte…si después de ese chisme ella llegara a morir, moriría feliz…Allí estaba Azula, preparando la barra de chocolate y rogando porque en esa aburrida hora no se derritiera. Sin saber que sus dos mejores amigas (o más bien, seguidoras), su hermano mayor y sus cuatro peores enemigos iban a conspirar contra ella.

Ty Lee y Mai, actuando tan inocentes y obedientes como siempre, a pesar de que a Ty Lee le dolería tener que hacerle semejante cosa a Azula, ella sabía bien que se lo merecía…merecía el leve escarmiento que recibiría. Mai estaba por fin tranquila, no era de aquellas chicas que se portarían como estúpidas por amor, pero ahora si podría recuperar el amor de Zuko…terminar de pagar el precio de haber permitido todos los chismes de Azula… Zuko y Sokka estaban esperando el ataque, el reinado de Azula estaba a menos de una hora de terminar…Zuko se estaba muriendo, necesitaba ya darle aquel escarmiento a su propia hermana, Sokka debía vengar lo que "la princesa del fuego" le hizo a sus dos mejores amigas y a su ahora novia, también lo que le hizo a su hermana y a su ahora cuñado, su mejor amigo. Pero mientras esos nueve minutos estuvieran repletos de tontas y aburridas lecciones de ciencias sociales, la venganza debía esperar.

Aang y Toph no eran la excepción. Se estaban tensando durante su clase de historia, que no era nada interesante y solo ayudaba a que se pusieran más nerviosos. Habían conseguido por fin lo que querían, pero eso no les daba inmunidad para ser (por cinco o diez minutos) el centro de atención de la escuela antes de la batalla final. Katara y Sokka los calmaron para que pudieran recordar que todo era pura actuación, que el beso ni siquiera fue real…pero aun así, la vergüenza de ser los protagonistas de un chisme podrido de Azula era real, sería real. Katara estaba peor, la literatura y los interesantes libros románticos que se estaban exponiendo en esa clase no la liberaban de la emoción y el nerviosismo de por fin derrotar a Azula, tras dos años de humillaciones y vida destruidas por aquellos rumores…aunque estaba agradecida porque el chisme que la involucraba a ella y a Zuko la unió a Aang…los demás chismes merecían mucho más que una simple maldición. Ocho minutos para el asalto…

––Me estoy aburriendo demasiado… ––vociferó Katara en voz baja mientras que en la última hoja de su cuaderno escribía un dulce poema para Aang.

––Alguien sáqueme de aquí… ––rogó Aang por lo bajo acompañado de un suspiro de frustración, su clase lo estaba aburriendo, pero lo calmaba haciendo en una hoja de su cuaderno un hermoso dibujo de su bella Katara

––Yo también me estoy aburriendo pies ligeros ––le susurró la chica ciega a su amigo pelinegro. ––Pero ya faltan solo cinco minutos, aguántate delicada ––rió sarcásticamente Toph

––Zuko… ––susurró Sokka a su amigo. ––¿Cuánto falta?

––Solo cuatro minutos y medio amigo, solo cuatro minutos

––No… ––Sokka tuvo que reprimir un gemido para no ser escuchado ni recibir una llamada de atención. ––¡Ya no quiero esperar!

––Sé paciente Sokka ––Zuko colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, señal de consuelo. ––Ya falta poco…

Los segundos se iban volando, pero ellos los sentían eternos. Cómo si el mundo se moviera solo cada minuto y no cada décima (o yo que sé XD) . El reloj se movía tan lento, que el momento de la inminente venganza se hacía totalmente lejano. Azula revisó una vez más su bolsa, la barra de chocolate estaba sana y salva, además de que (ignorando la clase pero cuidando no ser descubierta) ya había entrado a su blog, estaba lista para el asalto final.

Sin embargo, después el tiempo milagrosamente se aceleró, haciendo que de un parpadeo faltaran menos de treinta segundos. Después se escuchó el sonido casi nasal del timbre. El timbre no solo significaba el final de las clases, significaba el final de los chismes podridos de Azula.

Azula salió del salón sacando la barra y tecleando en su blog, estaba buscando en su mente la mejor manera de redactar aquel chisme, que causara impacto, morbo, y lo más importante…dolor. Ty Lee y Mai trataron de salir antes de que Azula viera que no salieron con ella, pero…

––¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?

––Eh… ––la acróbata tenía menos de un segundo para inventar una excusa. ––¿Recuerdas que te dije que Mai quería hablar con Zuko? Pues cuando nos enteramos del chisme ya ni la dejé hablar con él, así que vamos a ir con él ahora mismo…

Antes de convencerse por Ty Lee, Azula se quedó pensando, Mai podrá ser fuerte y completamente inexpresiva y fría, pero cuando se trataba de Zuko, ella podría dejar de lado ese duro carácter y volverse involuntariamente una de aquellas chicas enamoradas ingenuas. Además...¿Qué no Zuko y aquellos chicos estaban planeando algo en su contra?

––¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué tiene que ser ahora, que daré mi golpe final, eh?

––Cómo te dije, Azula, amo a Zuko y ya no puedo más con esta culpa. ––Mai se refería a la culpa que sentía por seguir a Azula, pero esta lo tomaría como "la culpa de callar sus sentimientos". Justo lo que Mai esperaba…

––¿Mis amigas no estarán conmigo en mi más grande momento? ––Azula cabeceó en señal de desaprobación. ––No lo creo…

––Lo siento Azula, yo ya no puedo esperar más. ––Mai miró a Azula con recelo, irritada y decidida. ––Lo del chisme lo harás sola…

––Está bien ––Azula disfrazó tu gesto de fastidio con una sonrisa hipócrita. ––Haz lo que quieras, no será mi culpa si tú y mi hermano son mis próximas víctimas, cuñada…

––Me voy de aquí ––Mai se marchó casi con desdén, ignorando las maldiciones que Azula decía en voz baja y los rezos inútiles de Ty Lee

La acróbata de cabello castaño iba a seguirla, pero Azula la detuvo, tanto Mai, quién miró sigilosamente mientras se marchaba, como Ty Lee presintieron lo peor…

––Ahora dime amiga mía. ––Azula apretó con dureza la muñeca de Ty Lee, traspasando la pulsera de tela color rojo que adornaba aquella muñeca resistente a las acrobacias de la castaña. ––¿Qué planea mi hermanito y sus amiguitos, eh?

––¡Por favor, me estás lastimando!. ––el dolor que provocaban las afiladas uñas de Azula pintadas de color rojo sangre era insoportable. ––¡No sé nada!

––¡Déjala ya Azula! ––gritó Mai, atrayendo la atención de los morbosos seguidores de Azula. ––¡Yo te diré qué pasa! ¡Estamos hartas de ti, de tus chismes, de cómo arruinas vidas ajenas! ¡Nos hartamos de ti!

Azula estaba echando chispas, a pesar de que sabía que Mai la traicionaría, no esperaba ese momento hasta en un futuro lejano. Loca de rabia tomó a Mai del brazo y lo torció hacía atrás, cuando iba a fracturar el brazo de Mai, Ty Lee pateó la pierna de Azula, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer, soltando a Mai.

––¿Estás bien? ––Ty Lee se acercó a Mai para asegurarse que su amiga no estuviera lastimada.

––¡Rápido! Vámonos al punto de reunión con Zuko y el resto…

––¡Bien, vámonos! ––dicho esto, las dos se echaron a correr, dejando a Azula sin equilibrio.

La "princesa del fuego" miró marcharse a sus dos amigas traidoras. Lo único que hizo fue levantarse y fingir que no pasó nada, buscó en su mochila la barra de chocolate, que seguía en su envoltorio. Ahora que tenía ya una idea de lo que estaban planeando en su contra, quería arruinarlo…sea lo que sea, con el asalto final sería arruinarlo.

Se dispuso a caminar hacia dónde Mai y Ty Lee habían marchado, sosteniendo con la boca la barra de chocolate envuelta y tecleando con su celular.

* * *

En el patio ya estaban todos reunidos…si, _todos, _el equipo junto a algunas personas más. Aang habló con todos tratando de decirles que no fueran crueles con Azula, por más que lo mereciera, ya que eso sería ser iguales que ella, y nadie _quería_ eso. Luego de la impaciencia y el nerviosismo, el asalto final ya estaba listo.

Ty Lee y Mai llegaron corriendo hacía el punto de reunión, Zuko fue el primero en percatarse del cansancio de las dos chicas por su velocidad. ¿Por qué corrían tan rápido?

––¿Están bien? ––aunque el pelinegro parecía preguntarle a ambas, la pregunta iba más enfocada a Mai.

––Si, sólo que Azula intentó lastimar… ––Mai tapó la boca de la acróbata, lo último que quería era arruinar el plan por algo tan insignificante como la dolorosa torcedura en su brazo izquierdo.

––Cállate, ahora lo único que importa es que ganamos tiempo y atrajimos a Azula hacía acá.

––Estupendo. ––Katara expresó alegremente al escuchar las palabras de Mai. ––Cayó en la trampa…

––No nos adelantemos, aún puede atacar. ––Aang tomó la mano de Katara, señal de nerviosismo, seguía nervioso.

––No lo creo…

Así, Azula estaba distraída en su celular, jamás, desde aquel chisme de la alumna y el profesor había escrito tanto, casi todos los celulares tenían limitación de palabras, el de Azula también, pero el chisme era realmente perfecto cómo para hacer hincapié a las fallas tecnológicas del mundo. El chisme era: _"A pesar de que Zuko y Katara parecían no demostrarse mucho afecto como el que pensé, ya no importa, Katara sale con Aang ahora…pero ¡él la engaña con Toph, la novia de su cuñado! "_

Justo saliendo, Azula abrió la barra de chocolate, señal para sus admiradores morbosos de que el rumor ya estaba listo…pero al retirar la envoltura del chocolate, este estaba roto, hecho mil pedazos…ella miró extrañada los trozos de chocolate caer, a la par de que escuchaba varias voces:

––Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Así que el chocolate se rompió, eh? Qué lástima princesita ¡Quería que alguien me dijera como sonaba el rumor que inventaste sobre Aang y yo! ––dijo sarcásticamente Toph

––¿De qué hablas, maldita ciega?

––¿De verdad creíste que yo andaría con pies locos? ¡Por favor!…Será atractivo y todo pero…bah, no es mi tipo, demasiado delicada para mi gusto

––¡Oye! ––vociferó Aang ofendido, Katara le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sentir mejor.

––Espera…¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

––¡Que se acabó, hermana! ¿Ves a todos los presentes aquí? ––señaló Zuko a todos los que estaban ahí, era el equipo y las víctimas de los chismes podridos de Azula. ––¡Arruinaste sus vidas al inventar esos estúpidos chismes sobre ellos!

Mai tosió, ahora que hacía memoria, gracias a ella, el rumor de Katara y Zuko fue culpa de ella y sus injustificados celos…pero aun así se quedó callada.

––¿Detenerme? ¡Oh Zu-Zu! ––Azula lanzó una carcajada malévola. ––¡Eres tan cómico! Sabes que yo sé todo lo que pasa aquí y lo convierto en un jugoso rumor ¿Qué me importa el que les pase? ¡Es divertido hacerlos sufrir!

––¡No, no lo es Azula! ––protestó Aang. ––¿Sabes que lo que haces está mal, verdad? ¡ERES TAN MALVADA! ––gritó el chico furioso

––Pobre ingenuo. ––Azula _**pockea**_* la cabeza de Aang. ––Es tan divertido verte así…pero créenme, ustedes jamás entenderán que esto lo hago por diversión.

––Ya no más princesita del fuego ––Toph volvió a reclamarle a Azula. ––Ya estamos hartos de ti… ¿Y sabes qué haremos? Hablaremos con el director Kuei para que te expulse

––¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes hacerme eso?

––No eres la única que viene de una familia influyente… ––la chica ciega sonrió, por primera vez se sentía orgullosa de quien era.

Azula se asustó, por primera vez se asustó, salió corriendo del patio, pero Katara la detuvo casi violentamente, pero tuvo que calmarse…ella no era así y además era novia de un pacifista…

––Escucha, ya deja de hacernos daño y te juro que no te haremos nada

––¡Ni loca! ¡Mis rumores jugosos son amados, yo soy amada!

––¡Tus chismes podridos son detestables, princesa del fuego! ––gritó Sokka sonando igual a su novia, Toph le sonrió y cabeceó en señal de aprobación.

––De la manera más amable posible Azula…ya déjalo así, deja de hacernos esto…

––Te lo suplico hermana…detente…has provocado demasiado, muchos se han ido de la escuela por ti, se han deprimido, has provocado llantos, dolores…de verdad, ya es demasiado

Azula se vio rodeada de gente que la odiaba, que la había traicionado…ya no sabía que hacer…se estaba volviendo loca…¿Detenerse o no detenerse? Ella vivía por sus rumores, por el morbo, saborear el dolor de todos los afectados…aunque una pizca de su ser ya se estaba sintiendo culpable…muy culpable… Algo no muy común en ella, _nada_ común

––A propósito ––comenzó a burlarse Toph ––¿Sabías que comer demasiado chocolate te hace engordar?

––¿Qué?

Todos empezaron a carcajearse por la broma de Toph. Excepto Aang y Katara, eso fue algo cruel, pero Toph no lo decía con la intención de herir, decía la verdad.

––Me rindo… ––vociferó Azula en voz baja…

––¿Qué?

––¡Me rindo! ––el susurró se volvió grito. ––¡Ya no lo haré más! ¡Solo suéltenme! ––rogó Azula al borde de llanto.

Las víctimas se fueron, dejando a Azula desconsolada, solo el equipo se quedó…los únicos que se acercaron a Azula a consolarla mientras al parecer lloraba eran Ty Lee y Zuko, Mai solo contemplaba con tristeza, al igual que el resto.

––Será mejor que confieses ¿No crees?

––Lo diré todo…lo prometo. ––Azula se arrodilló a llorar nuevamente ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Era la debilidad acaso? ¿Por qué Azula se sentía tan débil, tan derrotada?

Ya no importaba, todo acabo, de una mala manera, pero todo había acabado. Los chismes podridos de Azula ya no harían más daño, ya no destruirían más vidas, se acabó el chocolate que asustaba a todos…ya no más…el equipo lo había logrado.

**_Lameré algo del dulce, dulce chocolate, Algo real, algo falso, ¡Aah!_**

**_¿Qué importa si es real o no? Está delicioso y lleno de aditivos_**

**_Cuando se despliega el aluminio, La gente se apretuja tal y cómo se espera, ¡Aah!_**

**_Detrás del escenario alguien verterá una lluvia negra_**

**_Las frases dulces son demasiado falsas, los rumores jugosos parecen más reales_**

**_¿Lo crees también? Por supuesto que opino igual…_**

**_Vaya, creo que no me gusta._**

* * *

Azula decidió confesar todo, los rumores fueron justificados, y al final todos fueron vengados, las ex-víctimas agradecieron por completo al equipo por lo que habían hecho por ellos, no más chismes de Azula, todo había acabado, la escuela recuperó sus tranquilas vidas y los secretos revelados allí se quedaban. Azula tuvo que ser enviada a un internado para chicas, y estaba tomando terapia psicológica…había empezado una era de paz…

Dos semanas después de que Azula se fuera del Instituto, era una mañana tranquila…Mai estaba leyendo camino a su casillero, donde quedó de verse con Ty Lee para ir a clases, en eso, Zuko iba detrás de ella, tímidamente. Zuko estaba siendo empujado por Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph (principalmente por Sokka y Toph) para ir a hablar con Mai…revelar de una tonta vez sus sentimientos antes de que fuera tarde…

––¡Sólo ve príncipe del fuego! ––lo animaba Toph, poniendo más nervioso a Zuko

––Pero…no sé cómo hacerlo

––¡Sencillísimo! ––alegó Aang con una sonrisa, después detuvo a Katara y la tomó de las manos, quedando frente a frente. ––Solo haz esto, escucha…"Mai, me gustas ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? "

––Así de simple Zuko. ––Katara soltó una risita y le dio un tierno beso a Aang en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a su novio.

––Para ustedes es tan fácil, ustedes dos son novios… ––Zuko frunció el ceño celoso de lo confianzudos que eran Aang y Katara mutuamente en cuanto a su relación.

––¿Y eso qué? ––Sokka posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo. ––¡Tú puedes!

––¡Suerte príncipe del fuego! ––Toph volvió a empujar a Zuko y esta vez lo hizo chocar con Mai, después los cuatro amigos huyeron

Mai sintió que alguien la empujaba, luego un gemido de dolor, al ver quién era, no pudo evitar sonreír.

––Hola Zuko… ––Mai cerró el libro y miró a Zuko.

––Oh, Mai, hola ¿Q-qué…haces? ––el pelinegro se estaba sonrojando, ¡pobrecito, nadie jamás lo había visto así!

––Estaba leyendo ¿Necesitas algo?

––Bueno…yo solo iba pasando, luego la mocosa de Toph me empujó hacia ti y…

––Si tienes algo qué decir, dilo ya Zuko ––Mai se mostraba intrigada pero muy, muy, muy dentro de ella, estaba ansiosa porque Zuko ya se le declarara.

––Está bien…allá voy…Mai, realmente me gustas y…

––Ya solo estaba esperando eso… ––la chica se acercó a Zuko y le robó un beso, y él no dudo en corresponder…

Justo igual que en el parque, Toph y Sokka estaban espiando detrás de los casilleros, por más cursi que sonara, el amor por fin triunfó.

––¿La está besando?

––¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ––Sokka tomó a Toph de la cintura y la besó tiernamente- ––Sonará cursi pero…el amor ganó después de todo…

––Lo sé ronquidos, lo sé ––la chica ciega abrazó a su novio, quién correspondió feliz. ––Un segundo…¿Dónde están pies ligeros y la reina azucarada?

––¿Mi hermana…y Aang? ––Sokka cortó el abrazo y buscó desesperadamente a su hermana y a su cuñado. ––Genial, van a darme oogies esos dos…

––Déjalos que sean felices, y más pies ligeros, lo merece. ––la pareja sonrió, era verdad.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, Aang y Katara estaban abrazados, besándose apasionadamente sin que nadie les dijera nada, era un momento suyo, solo suyo…o al menos hasta qué…

––¡Hola! ––gritó una chica apareciendo entre ellos, era de la edad de Aang, cabello café y ojos color café. ––¿Qué hacen?

––¿¡ON JI!? ––gritaron Aang y Katara sorprendidos por la aparición de la chica.

––¿Qué tal? Oh, perdón ¿interrumpí algo?

––¡Sí! ––Aang era muy amable con On Ji comúnmente, pero cuando él estaba con Katara, creía nadie tenía derecho a interrumpirlos. ––¡Estoy con mi novia!

––Perdóname, sólo les tomé una foto para mi blog…

––¿Tu qué? ––Katara se espantó al escuchar la palabra "blog" A pesar de ya no estar en la escuela, las huellas de Azula seguían dentro de las paredes del Instituto.

––Mi blog…por algún motivo quiero publicar un blog con todas las noticias de la escuela, lo más interesante que pasa aquí ¿No creen qué es genial?

On Ji tomó su celular y publicó en su blog la foto de Katara y Aang, después sacó una inofensiva barra de chocolate medio mordida y comió un trozo

––¿Quieren? Es chocolate con nueces ––la chica le ofreció amablemente un trozo de la barra a la pareja.

Katara miró perturbada a Aang, este también le regresó la mirada. No de nuevo

––¡Awwww! ––se quejaron ambos novios frustrados. Allí íbamos de nuevo.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Nota de pie de pagina: **_

**_*pockear:_** Usualmente se usa como "poner el dedo en la frente de alguien y empujarlo hacia atrás", para los Naruteros, algo así como lo que Itachi hacía con Sasuke cuando eran niños.

* * *

En mi opinión no se si me quedo bien pero me gusta la ironía del final, y no se si On Ji era la indicada pero tenia muchas ganas de una aparición suya :3

Me gustaría mucho que, si en un futuro alguien lee esta historia lo hiciera mientras escucha la canción o viera el video con subtitulo, para que la entendiera. Lamento si el final no cubrio todas sus expectativas u.u Hice mi mejor intento.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD - (Si por alguna razón ven un review anónimo con esta firma, es que soy yo y he olvidado que estoy conectada así que cuidado con el que quiera usurpar mi identidad e.e)


End file.
